I'm My Own Worst Enemy
by XxEmbers13xX
Summary: Light dies after a cruel battle with Near, After he dies he decides to become a better person by defeating Kira, his split personality. Kira decides to torture him for going against him. What will Soichiro and L think of watching Light be tortured at the hand of Kira?
1. Chapter 1 Death

Light walked into the warehouse, still leaving a trail of blood behind him as he escaped being captured and arrested by the SPK and his own task force. He noticed the trail of blood behind him and knew that there was no possible way for him to evade them.

He slowly walked through the building, remembering when he had first found the death note; at the time, the only thing on his mind was graduating high school. He didn't even consider creating a new world, filled with honest and kind people that would have called him God. He lay down on the stairs and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if what he did was for power or justice.

Was he really a god? Or was he just using this power to become a dictator?

Suddenly, his chest started to hurt, his heart stuttering and beating out of time, now struggling just to keep him alive. His breath shortened, and he knew that these were all signs of a heart attack; he was being killed by Ryuk. Light remembered how he had said that he was going to die by his hand, and now he was acting on that promise.

He closed his eyes, and, instead of fighting his end, he waited for death.


	2. Chapter 2 Innocence

Light's P.O.V

My eyes adjusted to the dark area, and I noticed that it looked like I was standing in the middle of an eerie forest. Upon looking around, I saw that all of the trees were dead and the ground was barren and dry. As I walked through the forest, I noticed that there was no life except for my own.

I realized that I was dead as well.

Ryuk had killed me with his death note just a few short moments ago, and now I was dead and all alone in this nightmare. I tried to stay calm, trying to think of what I should do next. I needed to find a way out of this world and back into the human world, but, was that even possible?

I sat down and started to question my actions in my past life. _Did I really fix the world? Was I justice? Or did the power of the death note consume me?_

I stopped and glanced down at myself, considering how I looked in that moment. I had the same caramel-colored hair and chocolate-brown eyes, but was wearing my old school uniform. It was a tan jacket, dark pants, and a white dress shirt with a red tie. It was the same way I had looked before picking up the murderous notebook.

I was starting to hate what I had become. I had caused so many people to die. I was not divine justice-I was a power hungry monster. Kira was my split personality; every time Kira's mind was needed, he would jump in and take complete control of my body.

In a way, I guess that you could say the death note created Kira; before I found it, I was carefree, exams always forefront in my mind. Now, though, every time I want to do something, Kira overpowers me and tries to make his ideal world; for the last few years of my life everything I did and said was Kira not Light Yagami.

Kira always said that he was making a better world for me. He said that he would improve my life. I should have known not to trust his menacing words.

"Light," he hissed with venom in his voice, "we will bring hope to this rotten world; together, we will be justice!"

I remembered those words, those words that Kira had said to me every single time I questioned my actions. Now I know that he was just using me. He never wanted a crime-free world-he wanted a world that would bow down to him. He wanted to be the cruel dictator of that world.

He never felt remorse for any of his victims, and didn't feel guilty for what happened to Takada, Misa, Mikami, Sayu, L, my dad or me. Kira was a lying monster that found everyone's weak point and used it against them, even if it meant that they would die.

_We all fall down, we all fall down. This life is crashing down, and I can't stop it._

I remembered this line when I thought about how Kira was not a god, and how he hadn't perished like one. And, like everyone else in this world, he fell and met a horrible and painful death, and the worst part was that he took me with him.

I buried my head in my hands as I sat on the cold ground, waiting for the answers to flow again, and, as I looked around, I noticed that a hunched-over young man and a middle-aged man wearing spectacles were walking over to me. The two men stopped in front of me, and suddenly I remembered them. I remembered what I had done to them.

The two men were L and my dad, and I had caused both of their deaths. L looked at me with that same emotionless glare, and my father looked at me with a cool stare. What on earth was I supposed to say to them? I met his cold glare, and he wanted to say something, but from the look of disappointment and anger on my father's face and I could tell that the conversation wouldn't end well.

"Hello Kira-sama. It's been a while since our last conversation," L said, without emotion, as he studied his murderer. I looked up at him, brushed the dirt off of my pants, and stood up so that I could be face-to-face with my old rival.

I looked back at my father and explained, "Look, I'm not Kira. L, you are the world's greatest detective. You must have thought of the possibility that Kira and I could be two separate beings. You said there was something different about me from when I went into confinement and when I got hold of the note after we caught Higuchi. When I was working with you to catch the Yotsuba Kira, I had my memories erased and Kira had stopped controlling me. Kira used me, and always told me that I was helping him to make a perfect world, but he was actually controlling my body and turning me against everyone I care about! It's the truth, so, please, you've got to believe me!"

"Yes, I did think of that possibility, Kira-kun, but there is no evidence that you and Kira are to separate individuals. Do you believe that you are two different people? Or do you want to believe that those were Kira's actions and not your own? And, if you were two separate beings, then how much control did you have over your body? Or is this an act-are you really Light Yagami, or do you want us to believe that you had no control over your actions? I haven't figured that out yet." L placed his thumb on his lower lip and stared at the teen.

"Please, I'm telling the truth, you've got to believe me….Please." I said in a soft pleading tone.

My father and L looked at each other then back at me; my dad's eyes were full of concern as he tried to believe in my innocence and L glared at me with the same emotionless stare, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

My father put his hand on my shoulder, he then looked at me and said "Light, I want to believe that you are innocent but everything points to you being Kira. If Kira was your split personality then I was a horrible father not to realise that my son was a hostage in his own body, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you earlier Light."

"No dad, this wasn't your fault." I admitted, I looked at my father then I said "Dad, please don't blame yourself for this it wasn't your fault, it's Kira's fault all of this happened."

"Can you prove that this was Kira's doing Light-kun?" L asked with a questioning tone, as he looked me in the eye. Then he looked back at my father "For all we know this could be an act and the possibility of this being an act is at 48%." He stated with no emotion, as his dark charcoal coloured eyes examined me.

"You have a good reason to believe that this is an act, first of all I played everyone ever since the beginning of the Kira case and I also didn't show any signs of another personality except for my memory loss a week into my confinement. But I'm telling you the truth; it was Kira's doing….. I'm not lying this time." I explained as I tried to prove my innocence.

Then L stared at me, his dark grey orbs meeting my own auburn eyes. We examined each other just like before; the large amount of silence gave me time to think about how I was going to prove that I wasn't Kira.

How am I going to give him some solid proof that I'm not lying? I thought to myself as I went over a few ideas on how I was going to prove my innocence to L.

_"Well you don't have to worry about proving your innocence because I'm going to show them that I am Different from you Light!"_ Kira snapped with a hint of excitement in his voice as he began to take over my body.

I cried out in pain as Kira threw me against the wall, I tried to get up, still trying to keep control of my body. He then forced my hand up and got it to ram me against the tree "Danm you Kira!" I swore as he pushed me into the back of my mind, Then he got up off of the ground and grinned at my father and L.

He looked at both of them and started to laugh, his blood red eyes stared at L as he finally said with a chilling tone "It's great to see you again L."

I watched in horror as I once again being slowly imprisoned in my own mind, not knowing when the monster within me would give me control of the body we shared.


	3. Chapter 3 Danger

My friend Creative Katherine wrote all of L's parts in this chapter and in the next one.

Ratt9 helped as well.

Enjoy!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Danger~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Is that the way you would talk to your old friend L?" Kira laughed as he grinned evilly at them, his eyes turned red for a quick second and hissed "Your dear friend Light is going to be taught not to disobey god, he should have learned that by now."

"...And why do you think he should listen to you Kira?" L asked keeping his calm tone even though he obtained a horrified glance from Soichiro to the side from him who was shocked at seeing the evidence that Kira was indeed a separate being, a monster that had just then taken over his son's body. "In the physical realm you took advantage of Light due to his vulnerability of boredom that had taken over his life. However, Light does not wish to bend to your will any more, he understands the severity of his predicament and the actions he had taken in life. He will not listen to you anymore, Kira. Does this not scare you? To know that your host will not bend to your every need any more? Does this not feel threatening in any way?"

"I don't believe you have full control over Light's body anymore." L quickly added as he remained staring at Kira, wondering what Kira would say to this. Watching the transformation had been...interesting.

Kira looked at L with the same grin as he started to laugh "L, I can take over whenever I want to. Light is just so easy to over power." he said with a chuckle as he locked eyes with the young detective. "Light is just another pawn that I have used to create a new world and just like the rest of my pawns, he can be put down when he has nothing left for me to take. Light is quite useful, even if he doesn't agree with me. You should know that L."

L took a moment as he analyzed Kira. "...Yes, you are correct, you did use Light as a pawn and I know from evidence in the physical world that he provided to be a useful tool for you to use. There is no doubt about that. However, I don't believe you're as strong as you once were in taking over Light's body, no, in fact I am one hundred percent positive. You are just trying to hide this weakness by using malicious words and a confident attitude outwardly to make us think otherwise." L scanned Kira and then rolled his eyes to the blood thirsty eyes that were glaring back at him. "If you were as strong as you say you are, why have you not fully taken over Light in this realm? Would you not do that if you are more than capable of doing so?"

He chuckled a bit, and then he smiled "Well, the only reason that I haven't taken full control of him is so that I don't have to end this game so soon. If it wasn't for all the fun I've been having I would have already taken control." He boasted with confidence. He then picked an apple from a tree nearby and took a small bite as he thought of something that could make this little encounter very interesting for him "Tell you what L" He began with glee "I'm going to make this very interesting for you and your friend, I am going to torture your sweet Light right in front of you and let you watch him as he is punished by god. It'll be tons of fun." He challenged as he tossed the apple in the air and catching it.

L watched him unblinkingly, silently wracking his brain from hearing Kira's words, not paying attention to Soichiro's loud gasp and questioning towards him. A moment later, the apple that Kira had been playing with was tossed at him and he caught it effortlessly in one hand. He studied it and then looked back at Kira. "...Will Kira tell me as to how he thinks he will achieve doing this?"

"It's easy L, I can hurt him without effort. I can hurt him physically or mentally and I'll still get to enjoy the sight of watching him suffer at the hands of his god." he declared with excitement as he leaned against the tree and grabbed another apple.

Soichiro looked at the man in front of him, his eyes were the colour of blood and his grin terrified him. This was not Light, and he hated how his son was being treated like a caged animal by this monster "Please let him go" the man pleaded as he looked to the murderer with a concerned look. "Don't hurt Light, please." he pleaded as the man smiled "You want me to stop?" Kira questioned with a laugh "Why would I? I'm having too much fun father." he mocked as he took a large bite out of his apple, Soichiro stared at Kira as he yelled "YOU ARE NOT MY SON, YOU WILL NEVER BE HALF OF WHAT HE IS NOW YOU MONSTER." Kira could see the rage in his eyes "You shouldn't yell at me, I'm the one in control of your son right now and I will hurt him whenever I feel like it!" Kira exclaimed

"I hold all of the cards boys, right now the odds are in my favor so be careful about what you say." he said with a glare

L turned his head to Soichiro who was silently glaring at Kira with fists curled by his sides. "Mr. Yagami," Soichiro turned his head to him. "I understand that you are concerned for Light's well-being but please try and remain calm, you are only provoking Kira to take action on Light this way. Do bare in mind Kira wants to see you react like this, psychologically your actions are making him feel more in control as he has just said, he...'holds all the cards'. Do not adhere to his wishes. Light still holds partial control over his body, I am certain of it." L reminded.

Soichiro looked at L and tried to relax "L, is there anything that I could do to help Light? anything at all?" he questioned while keeping in mind that he wasn't supposed to get upset with Kira's words

"Unfortunately, no. There is not much you can do Mr. Yagami. Interfering will only exacerbate things in our current predicament. I believe Light has to try and regain control himself. Perhaps, being his father, if you attempted calling out to him, he might be able to register your voice and therefore, this will encourage him to try and regain control- But this is only a possibility. I do not fully understand the concept of a split personality myself however, the more I watch Kira, the more I am learning."

"So true L, so true" Kira mocked as he continued "Like I said before, I hold all of the cards and I am the game master so whatever I say goes without question. But just in case you need a demonstration-" Kira quickly put Light back in control and got him to throw himself against the ground, leaving Light crying out in pain as his master laughed wickedly at the sight of his pain and took control once again.

" If you want to see me hurt him again I will, 'cause that was hilarious! Maybe next time I should get him to choke himself!" Kira laughed as he enjoyed watching Light suffer. I_'ve won, there is nothing they can do to me here. If they try to hurt me I'll just hurt Light, They are so interesting._ Kira thought with a huge grin on his face.

L leaned slightly forward upon seeing Light reeling in pain however he knew if he showed any more concern for Light it would only be giving Kira more satisfaction over the fact that he had the most control over the situation.

And then that's when it occurred to L.

The corners of L's lips turned upright and a ghost of a smile crept upon his pale face.

"Kira, surely I don't have to remind you that if you hurt Light-kun's body, this will ultimately affect the strength you possess as well. I would have thought you would want to keep the shell of your host in the best condition if you are both sharing the same body." He said, his tone slightly mocking.

"The pain you inflict on Light-kun will be felt by you as well whenever you take control."

Kira laughed a bit and looked at L with a huge smile "To be honest I'm not hurt at all Ryuzaki, though it is difficult to hurt someone who shares the same body. I can handle little bit of pain, since he takes most of it."

"Hm, but do you not see your miscalculation in this?" L challenged as he took a step closer towards Kira.

"If you continue this, over time you will gradually become weaker. Of course, the pain you are feeling now is minimal, but in the long term it will build up and when it does, you will either not want to control Light any further or the pain will be too great to comprehend. Either way, the odds are against you Kira. You cannot hurt Light without hurting yourself." L continued to give a small smile, knowing he had just won himself a small victory.

"You forgot something L" Kira commented with a determined look "I can also hurt him mentally which is fun and painless, though I would have to give him temporary control. But that will give you time to watch me make a fool out of Light." he said with excitement as he thought of a few ways to annoy Light.

"I'm still in control L." He chuckled

"Not if his will is stronger than yours." L spoke up, also holding a confident and determined air about him even though his smile had long since vanished.

"You cannot ignore this fact."

"My will is stronger than his, after our second kill he collapsed under the pressure and I thought of many ways to use that power for good. He cannot fight against the dominant part of himself." Kira assured with confidence.

"You are underestimating Light-kun." L stated simply.

"I have been dominant for too long, he will never be able to get rid of me." He laughed as he mocked his rival.

"As stated before, you are underestimating Light-kun. Now that he has realized his actions were contributing negatively to the world, he will not obey you. He does not support you anymore and even if you have dominated his body for a certain length of time that does not mean that can't change. At the beginning, when you first started dominating Light's body more and more, I believe there was an 80 percent chance you thought you would succeed in keeping Light on a leash for eternity in obeying you, but as previously stated, Light's attitude has changed. He knows now what you have done has been pure evil. This reassures me that Light can also indeed find a way to take full control over his body once again."

"I believe his hatred for you keeps him motivated in acting against you."

Kira looked as if he wasn't listening to his rival, he was playing with a deck of cards that he got from his pocket and flipped over the ten and eight of spades. He looked at the two cards and started to chuckle, then he took a quick glance at L as he showed L the two cards in his hands and shuffled them back into the deck. He was so confident that he was winning that he decided to let the detectives in on what he was laughing about "You know, each of these cards have a meaning." he said calmly as he was so sure that the odds were in his favor " The eight of spades means loss, which means that it is going to be quite difficult for Light and the ten of spades means defeat, which I am positive that you will be defeated by me once again L. Even these cards are against you, sucks to be you." he added as he finally put the cards away in his pocket.

"Cards are made out of polymeric plastic films, cellulose acetate polymer and comprised of multiple layers of thin sheeted paper glued together. They cannot predict the future, they are inanimate. There is no guarantee there will be a repeat of my losing against you. Such overconfidence and arrogance can be your downfall." L stared at the apple in hand for a moment before throwing it to Kira who caught it effortlessly. "But none the less, I accept your challenge."

"I am also a man of logic L, but it doesn't hurt to be optimistic." he replied as he took out the deck of cards again and stated shuffling the deck, he picked out two cards from the deck and laid them face down on the ground and flipped over both of them and looked at them with a questioning glare. "Hmm, my cards are different than his. I got a three of hearts which means opportunity and a jack of spades which means change. I wonder what that could mean, but like you said these are just cards." he put the cards back in the deck and started humming when Soichiro walked over to Kira and said " We were in the middle of a serious conversation and you start talking about cards like a small child who believes in magic." he looked upset but Kira decided to continue "You don't believe in magic? I thought you would believe in gods and magic since you've seen a Shinigami, if they exist who knows what else is out there." Kira acknowledged.

"I myself do not fully comprehend the fact that Shinigami's do indeed exist In the first place even though yes, I know they do. I have also not had enough time to contemplate the science over such ridiculousness. Unrelating to this, that doesn't mean that one shouldn't be level headed and believe in any other thing that science can't explain." L argued. "Magic is included in this topic."

"You're right, such things are ridiculous. Just like Light beating me in this little game of ours, I have always had the upper hand and the odds are in my favor so he should give up soon. But I do want to toy with him a little bit beforehand." Kira explained as he thought about his chances of winning.

"Ridiculous is a completely separate word to impossible. Whatever odds there are, it does not mean Light can still not come out as the victor." L gave a silent glare.

Kira looked at Land sighed " Oh L, I have many tricks up my sleeve to insure that I am the victor. You should know that I always have a plan, and that I always have some sort of trump card. Light will never be able to beat a god, and if he doesn't want to suffer he should start apologizing to me or I'll re-create his worst nightmares." Kira admitted while glaring at L.

"Kira is delusional if he continues to think he is some kind of God. Such a thing is unachievable. I don't believe Light-kun has anything to apologies for when he regains control back either." L brought his thumb up to his lip and unconsciously began chewing away. He wanted to see what Kira's reaction would be to this, knowing in some way or form it would upset Kira to hear him state being a god was unreachable.

"I AM A GOD, AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RESPECT ME BECAUSE I'M A DANGEROUS OPPONENT!" Kira yelled as he finally had enough with L's remarks, he quickly calmed himself down and calmly said "I think that I should leave now and let Light talk to you for now, I bet he'll have tons of things he would tell you." Kira replied with a devious grin as he brought Light back in control. Light looked around the area and then back at L and his dad with a surprised look on his face,_'Enjoy you're freedom while it lasts Light Yagami.'_ he hissed as he let his pawn take control.

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Soul Broken

Just like the last chapter, Creative Katherine, wrote all of L's parts.

Thanks for reading!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soichiro knelt down beside his son who was still confused about what had happened "Are you alright?" Soichiro asked as he helped Light to his feet, Light looked up at his father and smiled" Yeah, I'm fine dad I'm just dizzy..." Light quickly climbed to his feet and was leaning on the tree for support, he did his best to hide the fact that Kira was hurting him earlier and tried to stay strong." Light, if you're not feeling well it's okay to sit down." Soichiro said as he tried to comfort his son "Don't worry dad, I can handle this." Light lied while remembering how much his body ached after being attacked by Kira.

"Mr. Yagami is right, Light-kun is in pain and should not over exert himself any more than is necessary." L said as he shuffled over to where both father and son were with his thumb sliding over his bottom lip thinkingly. His eyes inspected Light's form. Now that he was closer, as he saw Soichiro inspecting his son for injuries by pulling Light's sleeves up, he could clearly see what had grabbed Senior Yagami's attention. Bruises were forming on Light's arms which made him immediately ponder on the thought of them forming elsewhere as well. Also Light's eyes themselves looked cloudy from only what he could assume was the remainder of pain from the impact of hitting the tree earlier.

"Does Light-kun need any further assistance?"

"I'm fine, I don't need any help." Light said as he fixed his appearance a bit._ 'Awww, that's so cute that they care about you Light. So Light, why are you lying to them? Because I know that you're mad at me Light-kun.'_ Kira mocked as he laughed with glee. Light tried to ignore Kira as he said "It's nice for you to care about my well-being, but I'm fine." Light lied.

L observed Light, taking note that the brunette was a lot quieter than usual. Senior Yagami was currently making a fuss over him, but this is the first time that Light wasn't saying much back to his father. He could tell something wasn't right, Light body language told him everything he needed to know. _Could it be that Kira's still active in his mind? Is he talking to Light-kun right now? _ "Is it possible Kira can still be present?" L cut Soichiro voice off, making both of the men in front of him turn their heads to him. "Light-kun seems more distant than usual."

"Kira is not in control at the moment Ryuzaki, and he won't be able to take control of me either." Light answered while trying to make his statement sound believable._'Don't lie Light, you know that I'm stronger than you!'_ Kira bragged.

"Hmm that may be true...but Light-kun can still hear Kira, am I not correct?" L inquired whilst a faint frown adorned his features. He wanted to hear his be confirmed already.

"No, I can't hear Kira. I was just deep in thought, that's all." Light snapped as he looked up at L, he then realized that he sort of yelled at them "Sorry Ryuzaki for yelling like that. I'm just confused about everything that's going on." he apologized._'You're still lying to them Light?_' Kira asked with a playful tone_ 'you shouldn't tell lies Light.'_ He said as he chuckled to himself, Light than thought about Kira's words "You tell lies all the time, how is it any different from what I'm doing now?" Light asked quietly so L couldn't hear him.

After hearing Light deny his suspicions, L couldn't help but study him suspiciously. Reading Light's body language now, he could tell the brunette was lying...and wait- had Light just been talking to himself just now? L's eyes widened as he tuned in to what was happening. Yes, he could definitely see Light's lips moving. Lip reading was enough to make him register Light was talking something along the lines of...lies?

"Did Light-kun just say something?" He could help but ask aloud, his eyes watching Light like a hawk. He was silently overjoyed to see evidence of what he had been thinking._I was right. Kira is talking to him_.

"No I didn't say anything Ryuzaki." He said as he tried to figure out if L clearly heard his comment, he looked at his feet as he tried to think of something else to say to the detective._'Be careful what you say Light!'_ Kira snickered as he studied L after he spoke. "Shut up Kira" Light whispered softly to him.

_Light's still talking to himself...I can see it. His lips are definitely moving but whenever I question him he denies me. He's making this harder to deal with then it should be._ He mentally sighed. Being naturally stubborn, he couldn't help but try once more. "…Is Light-kun sure he doesn't want to speak to me about anything?" L murmured, so only Light could hear.

"I'm fine L" he replied as his eyes met L's for a quick second _'Again with the lies Yagami-kun? Are you afraid of telling him that you still fear my presence?'_ Kira asked as he tried to annoy his puppet "Stay out of this Kira." Light whispered in anger as he tried to stop Kira from bugging him _'It's always lies,lies,lies with you Light, have you ever told anyone the truth?'_ Kira asked as he teased him "Look Kira I'll answer your questions later, but stay out of this right now." Light whispered as he looked at the ground again.

L's eyes grew tenfold as he heard the end of what he could assume was Light still talking to Kira. _stay out of this right now? What exactly is Kira saying to him? Is he mocking Light? The Kira I know would be doing this just to gain some form of pleasure from it...hmm I can see Light is irritated, so this only confirms my suspicions. Perhaps if I continue to question him it might be enough for him to just come out in the open with it. That or he loses his patience with Kira._ "Is Light-kun alright then? He seems to have a lot on his mind? Perhaps it would help if he shared it with us?"

Light quickly looked up at L and smiled "It's nothing, I was just trying to figure this out and I stopped paying attention. I was just thinking about how he was in charge of my actions for the last seven years of my life." he said with a small laugh as he tried to convince L that he was okay. "Are you sure you're okay Light?" he asked as he noticed that Light had started talking to himself, Light took a step closer to his father and replied "I'm just fine dad! There is nothing to worry about." _'You're really stubborn aren't you Light?'_ Kira questioned as he noticed that Light had his mind set on keeping his conversation with him a secret. "Call me what you want to but I'd rather be stubborn than be an asshole like you Kira." replied Light quietly as he avoided L's glare.

L glanced to Soichiro after hearing Light continue to mumble not very befitting words for such a seemingly perfect person to use. Soichiro was holding a concerned expression as well, only this time there seemed to be more worry etched into his features than ever before. So he had obviously noticed Light was talking to himself as well and had most probably heard Light say such words that he wouldn't approve his son to use. _Hmm, this is a good sign. If Light is starting to use offensive terms when arguing with Kira that means he's losing his patience rather quickly. This is quite good. It shouldn't be too long now before he finally loses his temper once and for all._

"Hmm, yes, someone controlling your body for such a length of time can be quite traumatizing, I would think but is that really all that's on your mind? I believe Mr. Yagami is also concerned for you as well. If you wish to talk to us about something, now is a good time Light." L encouraged, just hoping that Light would take him up on the offer.

"Thanks Kira, now they're starting to think that I'm crazy or something." Light said with a hint sarcasm in his voice only loud enough for L to hear what he was saying. _'You're very welcome Light!'_ Kira laughed as he noticed that Light was doing his best to keep calm but his mask of perfection was slowly slipping away, causing him to use that kind of language. "You aren't helping Kira." he said quietly as he leaned against the tree behind him.

L watched as Light had come to lean against the same tree he had been thrown into earlier. He locked eyes with Soichiro for a moment, who stared back at him in concern with an unsure expression, mouthing the words _something's not right._ L just blinked and then nodded in understanding, knowing that Soichiro was now looking to him for instructions on what to do. He turned his head once again towards Light and shoved his hands in his pockets, dragging his feet over to Light's position, now standing by the brunette's side, ignoring Soichiro's eyes he could feel on his back.

L stared ahead, looking at the trees and scenery before them. He then tilted his head over to Light. "Light-kun didn't answer my question."

"Light, we can't help you if you're not willing to tell us what's bothering you." his father said, then he looked back at L and started mouthing the words _Is Kira talking to him?_, he looked back at his son with a questioning look "Light, you don't have to go through this alone. We are here to help you, you can tell us what's going on, we won't think any less of you." he added in a comforting tone.

"Mr. Yagami is right. This is the perfect opportunity to tell us if something is wrong Light-kun. Please consider this." L added, his thumb once again returning to his bottom lip, his eyes staring widely into Light's who had turned to him.

"I'm fine; there is nothing that I want to concern you with right now." Light said as he continued to stare at the ground, trying to avoid making eye contact with L. _'Oh Light, all you do is lie you're just like me, never telling the truth.'_ said Kira as he continued to tease him, "I'm not like you Kira, unlike you I don't have an ego the size of Tokyo." he said, this time he didn't whisper as if he forgot that L and his father were standing right in front of him.

L stared at Light for a few moments after hearing him talking to himself and then glanced at Soichiro who stood staring at Light off to the side with his jaw to the floor. At knowing Soichiro had also heard this from seeing the older Yagami's shocked expression, he once again placed his thumb over his lips. Light had just slipped up without realizing and this time, he wasn't going to let it go.

"Oh, Kira has an ego the size of Tokyo...that is interesting to hear...mm, yes, that is correct. I agree with you Light-kun." L couldn't help but state in a slightly smug tone, knowing Light couldn't wriggle out of this one.

Light looked at L as he remembered that he was in front of him,_I can't believe that I just said that...What can I say to get out of this mess?_ Light thought with a shocked expression on his face instead of his calm mask of perfection. "Yeah, Kira does have a pretty big ego if he thinks of himself as a god Ryuzaki." he replied, trying to cover up his mistake.

L raised a near non-existent eyebrow. _He's still too stubborn to admit he's talking to Kira_. He mentally sighed and then blinked. "May I ask why Light-kun said this so randomly? It doesn't fit the context of our original conversation." He paused. "Actually, no, don't try and answer this Light-kun. Instead I will tell you my thoughts." L paused once again, making sure Light was paying attention. "The only reason I can think of as to why Light-kun would suddenly go off topic would be because Light-kun is talking to Kira."

"What are your thoughts Yagami-san?" L turned his attention over to Light's father.

Soichiro looked at his son, Light was starting to sweat a bit and he was avoiding eye contact and was very quiet for his usual calm talkative self. And now he was lying to him about talking to Kira, He looked back at the young detective and said "Light, if you are talking to Kira or being tormented by him we can't help you if you won't meet us half way."

"Please Light, tell us what's wrong. We want to help you." He asked as he tried to help his son.

"..." L stayed quiet as he studied the brunette. As well as Soichiro, he too had also noticed Light was now visibly getting flustered. "Light-kun is sweating. Why would Light-kun be sweating if he had nothing to hide I wonder?"

Light tried to calm himself and looked up at the raven haired sleuth "Well, maybe I'm coming down with the flu or some sort of fever. I wouldn't be surprised if I came down with something." He answered with an cold glare.'_Aren't you smart, Covering up your mistakes and coming up with an excuse within seconds. One lie after another, you make it look easy.'_ Kira mocked, hoping that Light would make another mistake.

L stood silent. He took his thumb away from his lip and moved closer to Light, now standing directly in front of him in his personal space which he knew would make Light uncomfortable.

He put his hand on Light's forehead. Before the brunette pulled away with a curse, "Light-kun doesn't have a temperature. If he was coming down with something, surely there would be some form of noticeable change happen to his body."

_'You know, that would be a great form of torture my dear Yagami-kun. That would make things interesting.'_ Kira chuckled as he thought about how funny it would be if he gave Light an illness just like he suggested he had. "Shut up Kira, you're making this situation worse." Light whispered as he realized that he gave his tormenter an idea. Suddenly he started shivering; he sat down on the ground as his head started to spin. Then he put his hands in his pocket as he tried to warm himself.

His dad put his hand on his son's forehead and noticed that Light was starting to have a fever; he looked at Light with a concerned stare and asked "Light, you're burning up. But it's quite odd that as soon as you mention a fever it suddenly happens, or were you sick before this?" he looked to L "Do you think he was sick like this before?" The man said as he tried to comfort his sick son.

L blinked. "No. I am one hundred percent positive Light-kun was cool when I checked him." L took a step forward, now standing next to Senior Yagami who had come to kneel on one leg before his son. "It is too much of a coincidence that after I state the need for a change concerning Light-kun's well-being, that Light-kun is burning up all of a sudden. The only thing I can deduct from this is that perhaps...this is Kira's doing." L pushed once again, his eyes narrowing, taking in Light's sweating form beneath him.

"Ry-Ryuzaki I'm fine, I never get sick." Light claimed as he tried to get up "And for the last time, I am not talking to Kira." He added trying to look as if he wasn't ill. Light got to his feet and fixed his appearance to make him look better; he looked at L and smiled, hoping that he would believe his lie.

L just gave a blank stare back in response as Senior Yagami started fussing over his son, not allowing him to give the reply he wanted to. As he watched Soichiro, his thought processes were working a mile a second. _Light-kun...you won't be able to keep this facade up for long, especially not in your condition. You do realize this don't you?_

Once Soichiro had finished expressing his concerns, before Light could begin to walk off, L opened his mouth, knowing his next words would irritate Light, at the very least. "If Light-kun is never ill, then isn't there a need for further concern due to the strange occurrence of a severe fever striking all of a sudden? If anything your words only further prove that this is Kira's doing."

"If I am sick than it's probably a something minor, And Ryuzaki you can't blame Kira for everything. What's next? Are you going to start thinking that Kira caused global warming?" Light questioned as he tried to throw off the observant detective, he felt light headed again as he threw up and started shaking again. "Fuck you Kira; I'm sick of these games. I hope you realize that we share the same body!" Light yelled as he fell to the ground

L just stood there, not sure of what had just happened. It had all happened a bit too quick for him to comprehend. Had...Light-kun just been sick and used explicit language at Kira? All he knew for sure right now was that he was staring at Soichiro's back as the older man had gathered Light in his arms. "I see...after that display I can only deduct Light-kun has given up and is now admitting that Kira-kun** is** talking to him and **is** attacking him through a fever." He said loud enough so Light could hear.

Light looked paler than L as he realized that he just admitted that Kira was hurting him. "Y-Yes, I am being attacked by Kira. I was lying the whole time, he's right I am just like him... I always lied about the Kira case. And ever since I got the notebook and Kira every time you asked us a question about Kira, he would make me lie because I was good at it. All I do is lie, just like Kira." Light admitted to his father and L, as he looked back at the ground in defeat.

"Light you are nothing like Kira; I refuse to believe that you are like him. You are kind young men that tries to help others, not only that but you are sensitive and even though you lied many times before, you told the truth now which shows that you are a good person." Soichiro said as he gave Light a small hug, still trying to comfort him.

"Hm." L stared at the two for a moment. "Though I have not had the opportunity to know Light-kun as well as his father, I do believe there is a significant difference between Light-kun and Kira-kun. What I can say for sure, is that Kira-kun is pure evil." L said, looking mainly at Light.

"Whereas on the other hand, judging from what I have found out, Light-kun is innocent."

I looked at L, and then at my father. Hoping that all of this would end soon, and as I tried to get some rest I couldn't stop thinking about Kira and how he tore my entire life apart.

**I am Soul broken, with two sides of myself in an endless war.**


	5. Chapter 5 Control

**Control**

_***Please rate and review!***_

* * *

Light glared at the man in front of him, his own golden eyes meeting his tormenter's calculating red orbs. Kira's stare always gave him nightmares as he saw the blood lust and insanity in them; they were the eyes of a demon. His crimson hair was a bit darker than his blood red eyes; he wore a plain white dress shirt with a red tie and looked about 25 years old.

But Light was so similar but at the same time different from his persecutor, he had light-brown eyes and caramel coloured hair. I was in shackles and chains and covered in cuts and bruises given to him by his inner monster, he looked about 19 and still held an innocent look as he lay on the cold ground, soaked in his own blood.

"People that defy God get punished Light-kun" Kira greeted as he walked over to Light, watching him suffer with glee.

"You know Light, you could've ruled with me. You would have been a god, someone that people look up to and aspire to be like when they grow up." He began as he lifted the boy's head so that he could look at the disgusting expression of joy on Kira's face.

He quickly pulled away from the demon's blood stained hands, trying to get away from him. But he pulled him closer to him and laughed at his other half. The soulless creature before him grinned as he said "We are one Light, whether you like it or not. I will always be there to control your every move and to insure that the kingdom of Kira grows."

"How are you going to make sure your kingdom grows if you're dead?" Light asked as he growled at his opponent, causing him to become angry with the teen.

He kicked his prisoner in the stomach multiple times as he laughed and hissed "I will go back to that world and make it my own once again, I will defeat all who oppose me and destroy them the first chance I get. Only then will I be able to make my perfect world, a world for the kind and honest!"

"And how will you do that Kira? Your dead, you can't go back to the world of the living. And even if you do the Kira task force will be there to stop you, Near will find you again and defeat you." He said with hope.

Kira started to giggle after Light spoke and after a few seconds in turned into a heinous laugh that echoed throughout the blood stained room.

He looked back at his prey as he laughed "Without you holding me back, I'll be able to find a hole to the other world. But I have to get rid of you so I can become a Shinigami to do so."

"And my other powers are growing as well so I have a bunch of new powers to use on you to make you suffer." The madman laughed as he moved is ruby red hair out of his eyes.

He glared at his other half with a grin; he then kicked Light in the stomach and listened as Light yelled out in pain. His pain soothed Kira like a child listening to a comforting tune, Light's pain made him feel powerful and in control.

"I'll get rid of you soon, but I'll only get rid of you when you are begging for death and being the merciful god that I am, I will give it to you." The God said as he was holding his prisoners face with his blood stained hands.

When Kira finished speaking he knocked Light out so that he could send him back to his father and L

L sat down on the cold ground as he waited for his ill friend to wake up; Light's fever went down a bit so he would be at full health soon.

As he stared at his friend's sweaty form he noticed that Light was tossing and turning in his sleep, _it looks like Light-kun is having a nightmare._ The detective thought as he placed his thumb on his lip, he stepped closer to the teen saw that he was starting to regain consciousness.

Suddenly Light woke up, he was pale and looked horrified. He quickly looked around and locked eyes with his father for a second and quickly relaxed and leaned up against the same tree he was thrown into earlier.

The Sleuth noticed how Light was terrified when he first woke up and started thinking of what could have caused him to act like that. _There is a 76% chance that he was talking to Kira during that nightmare, No… It's more like an 80% chance that Kira was trying to scare him through a nightmare._ He thought as he watched the teen take a bite out of an apple.

"Light, did you see Kira in that nightmare" he asked as he watched the young man closely, waiting for his response.

Light looked at the detective and took another bite of his apple, as he thought of what exactly happened in his strange dream. "Yeah, I did see Kira. He looked just like me; except that he had red hair and blood red eyes and that he wore a suit as if he were going to some sort of meeting." The brunette replied with a small glance towards the detective.

"Hmmm, that was what Kira was wearing before he died. It seems that when we die and are brought here we are in the same clothes we were wearing when we died, we also feel a bit of the same pain he from when we died. For example every once in a while I feel a slight pain in my chest because I died of a heart attack just like you, though you will also feel some pain in your shoulder because of the bullets that were shot at your right arm . But even though we are dead we can still get minor illnesses but nothing life threatening because we can't die, but from what Kira has been saying about destroying you it seems you can delete someone from existence in this realm. Did Kira say anything that we should know Light?" The Raven-haired detective asked as he tried to learn as much as he could about Kira's plans and knowledge on the world of the dead.

**"Without you holding me back, I'll be able to find a hole to the other world. But I have to get rid of you so I can become a Shinigami to do so."** Light thought about Kira's words as L waited for Light to answer his question, he looked at the ground and thought / I should tell them about it, they should know about Kira's plans to return to the other world as a Shinigami, maybe they'll help me figure a way out of it./ he took a quick glance back at his father and friend and quickly changed his mind /No, I shouldn't trouble them with that. I can handle it!/ he thought as he tried to think of something to say to the smart sleuth.

"The only thing I can remember Kira saying that bothered me was Kira saying that his powers were growing, he can control my movement, health and can communicate telepathically with me. But now he's talking about having other powers to hurt me with, so I can only hope that they aren't as bad as the ones before." Light replied as he moved his Auburn hair out of his eyes.

/If Kira's powers are growing then that could create an issue, but if he's lying then he is only trying to scare Light. But by the look of how Light is trying to avoid eye contact, he isn't telling the full truth of what Kira told him./ L thought as he watched the young man's actions and movement.

"That does sound troublesome Light-kun; we need to find out what kind of powers Kira has and how we can prepare ourselves for them." L remarked, thinking about the possibilities of new powers that Kira could have.

"Anything else that we should know Light?" he asked once again in an attempt to find out what the brunette was hiding.

Light looked at his friend in the eye for a second before staring at his feet again, he mentally sighed as he could tell by L's question that he knew that he was hiding part of his conversation with Kira.

"Well, judging on how Kira has been inactive for the last few hours I can only guess that Kira will do something to hurt me soon." Light explained as he ran his fingers through his thick caramel colored hair, moving a few strands of hair out of his eyes again.

L thought about Light's words and stepped closer to the brunette, his dark orbs meeting up with the young Yagami's own light brown eyes. He placed his thumb at his lip and sat down at the foot of a tree in his unusual sitting position.

"Yes Light-kun, Kira doesn't stay inactive for too long. There is a 76% chance that he will attack or talk to us in the next hour." L warned calmly as he eyed Light, hoping that Kira wouldn't hurt his friend.

Light sighed as he knew that Kira wouldn't rest for much longer, and right before he took another bite of his apple he heard

_'Hey Light-kun, Can I have a bite?'_ Kira said in his usual cocky attitude, as he waited for the teen to become angry at him.

Light tried to ignore the self-proclaimed god as he took another big bite of his apple; he could taste the bitter-sweet taste of the green apple as he watched the gray sky above him.

_'so Light, I have another idea for a game. Do you wanna hear it?'_ Kira asked as he tried to annoy his puppet again.

"Give it a rest Kira, do you have anything better to do than to annoy me." Light said as he ignored Kira's question.

Kira mentally sighed at Light's attitude towards his own torture and decided to go through with his plan anyway. Light could feel his heart beat faster and faster as Kira tried to take control, he fought Kira as long as he could before Kira throwing him against the ground again.

Soichiro looked at the young man before him in horror; it was no longer his son but the cruel monster that murdered thousands of people. Kira stood and glared at all of them, his crimson eyes locking onto L.

"Well Kira, what do you plan to do with Light-kun." L asked as he studied the murderer before him with interest in his abilities that Light described to him.

Kira tried to make his Auburn hair as nice as possible as he ran his fingers through it while listening to L's question, Kira smiled and said "you shouldn't be worried about him right now, you should be worried about what I can do to you."

'_Don't you dare hurt them Kira!'_ Light yelled as he tried to defend L and his father, but Kira simply ignored Light and walked over to the older Yagami and the young sleuth. Light watched as Kira folded his arms and eyed both of them, Light noticed that even though he had Light's auburn eyes that they still had a tint of blood red in them.

"Isn't that sweet, your dear Light is telling me not to hurt you." Kira mocked while laughing a bit. "You are smarter than you seem Light; you discovered how to use the telepathic connection between us."

L watched Kira as those words left his lips, and noticed Kira's attitude towards Light learning about his ability. _Hmm, so Light has the same ability as Kira. He too can communicate telepathically, but why is Kira here right now? What is he planning? Knowing Kira he does not want to chat, and the fact that he implied that he was going to hurt both me and Mr. Yagami means that Light seeing us in pain is his next form of torture._ L though as Kira stood a foot away, staring at him with his blood thirsty eyes.

The Senior Yagami was paralyzed at the thought that he might actually have to hurt Kira, but he could only think that Kira would use Light as a shield while he tried to hurt them so he could listen to Light suffer.

Kira ran up to L and punched him square in the jaw and sent him into the tree that Light was knocked into earlier by him. He laughed at his foe for a quick second before he tried to hit L with another punch, but L evaded his hit without effort. Kira tried to kick him in the stomach this time but like the last time L dodged and Kira just laughed as he said

"It's hard to fight me while trying not to hurt dear Light-kun right L?" Kira tripped L and kicked him multiple times in the head before the young detective actually kicked Kira right in the nose and caused him to bleed.

"Looks like you're tired of holding an olive branch L." Kira smugly retorted as he wiped the blood with the sleeve of his shirt staining it with his blood.

"I feel sorry for Light, he is going to feel this later." He laughed right before Light's dad realized that this would hurt Light _and_ Kira.

"Stop this now you two." Soichiro pleaded as he looked to L and Kira, but Kira only grinned and grabbed a hold of the raven haired detective's neck and started strangling him.

Suddenly the Sleuth kicked Kira in the stomach again and knocked the wind right out of him, leaving him gasping for air. Light couldn't watch the horrible fight _'Kira, please stop this! Either you stop this or I will!'_ Light yelled but was once again ignored by his puppet master.

"I can't hear you Light-kun!" Kira laughed as L noticed Kira ignoring Light, L put Kira in a head lock and held him to the ground. Kira glared at his rival for a second before laughing at him, with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"So Kira, what is Light-kun saying that is annoying you?" L asked as he watched his nemesis.

"The only things that's bugging me is that Light is all like 'Please don't Hurt them, please Kira hurt me not them.' And I was all like 'NO!'" Kira cackled before he kicked L in the balls and knocked him to the ground triumphantly.

"Why don't you watch as I beat your friend senseless Lighto!" he paused for a second and grinned and kicked L three times in the stomach, laughing wildly after each blow.

L glared at Kira and hissed as he was in pain "Light-kun will beat you Kira, there is a 62% chance that you will be defeated by him." L took every low and kept calm, but still didn't back down even when Kira was laughing at him with his demented blood red eyes.

Kira's cackle grew until it suddenly stopped, _'Stop right now Kira!'_ Light ordered as he threw the God to the ground, Kira gasped for air and tried to stand but was thrown against the same tree he threw Light into earlier.

Kira cried out in pain and fell to the ground, "You Bastard! How dare you treat your god like this, and after everything I've done for you too. It's disgusting that you're treating me like this, since I am you." Kira hissed with venom in his voice.

This time Light took control and a ghost of a smile crept onto his pale face as he whispered "No Kira, you're no god. You never were a god and you're never going to be one either, and I won't be your mindless host anymore." Light got up and brushed off the dirt from his pants and gave his dad a small hug as he looked to his friend.

_Light-kun will win this, he is making progress. But I can't help but to feel that this small victory won't last long._ L thought as he watched Light and his dad finally relax after all that has happened in the last two days, and he hoped that this would be over soon that they could finally get rid of Kira.


End file.
